


sable makes another oc while off of their meds

by vbligs



Category: Fallout 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:33:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vbligs/pseuds/vbligs





	sable makes another oc while off of their meds

so basically hes a ghoul...? ish so like  
he was in cryo for a bit but his cryo process FUCKED UP while he was in stasis so instead of being basically dead to the world, for 100 years (idk how long yet but its preeetty long yknow) he was concious but anable to communicate, or move, or anything  
and so slowly he decayed, sloooooowly. it was agony feeling bits of him falling off at random intervals  
i think it was his nose that did it? because it landed in front of something, knocking the door open, and releasing my ghoulish guy  
so, half fleshless, irradiated, and tired, he stood up and stole some clothes, and E S C A P E D.  
his names seville btw and hes basically my shameless self insert  
and so he makes it to goodneighbor and he meets hancock and its Immediate  
hes got a GAy As Fuck Crush because hes useless :/ :/ :/ but w/e  
and this is probably 5 or so (maybe, i dont wa nt to be OP abt this i just wanna have a fucked up ghoul oc) before s.s. appears like the badass they are  
but seville is still like heavily fucked yknow, so seeing this perfectly preserved person makes him so...so...SO angry  
like he was in cryo for 100 years, watching people, begging for death, and feeling his own skin decay and being unable to do anything about it, and heres this 200 year old cryo person whos fine other than having lost their family  
which isnt fine but seville doesnt give a shit  
sevilles /jealous/  
and like thats when the rest of the skin goes  
so like, before this  
seville has at least an arm, his legs, and parts of his face still covered in skin, and he has like an ear and a half (thats cos cryo preserved his flesh somewhat, so its unknown if he'll ever like,,,fully go ghoul bc he doesnt have the ghoul eyes, and it seems more like hes just rotting) and like, his skin is super loose, and if you pulled hard enough you could just pull it off. but he still has a lot of skin is what im saying. so not 100% ghoul looking, he just looks like hes got rad burns all over his body tbh, i mean, other than his nose :/  
and seville starts to rip his skin off, like, he holes himself up in his house, tells noone, and just goes to town  
when hancock finds him, his face is pretty much Gone. he pretty much pulled just abt everything off, and his legs are all patchy, and his arms just Fucked, and that weird raisin skin, like dried muscle, is red and bloody and irritated  
he looks like shit is what im saying  
so hancock finds seville just sitting in the middle of his house, in his undies, which would be funny if he wasnt surrounded by pieces of his own skin, yknow?  
and hancocks a ghoul himself so like, he knows how to deal with the irritation and cleaning him up, but like...hes "???" on WHY seville would just remove his skin like??? yr lucky you still have your skin why would you get rid of it?  
and like seville is just unresponsive


End file.
